The restaurant industry is becoming increasingly competitive, with consumers seeking novel dining experiences and healthy food choices. Baked potatoes are a generally popular food item often perceived as a healthy or appropriate food choice. Baked potatoes are almost universally served in the same conventional manner, namely as a split potato that is optionally topped with one or more condiments or other food ingredients selected from a limited range of choices.